


Questões de Tédio

by Rita_Rios



Series: Questões de Tédio [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rita_Rios/pseuds/Rita_Rios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry está entediado, o que ele não sabe é que há mais alguém assim que vai usá-lo como distração e esse alguém nem é o cara que sequestrou o afilhado dele.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questões de Tédio

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:Tirando a ideia, a inominável sem nome, o sequestrador e o auror que queria o emprego do Harry,nada é meu; se fosse eu estaria muito, muito rica mesmo.
> 
> AVISO:Todos os livros,menos o casamento do Harry com Gina. Nada contra,só não ia funcionar na fic. E, se puderem, leiam a nota no fim, por favor!

**Questões de Tédio**

Todos os dias eram a mesma coisa. Assim que ele chegava no trabalho tinha uma pilha enorme de relatórios em sua mesa, só o esperando para ler e arquivar cada um deles. Então, ele passava o dia inteiro mergulhado em papéis e nem conseguia se lembrar direito como foi sua última missão em campo. Não que não gostasse do trabalho,ele só era meio...entediante. E se tem uma coisa que Harry Potter não está acostumado é a ficar entediado.

Desde que ele se tornou chefe do departamento era quem comandava cada auror e ele pensou que seria um pouco mais excitante do que ficar em sua sala assinando papéis.

Apesar de ele sentir falta da emoção do campo,ele agradecia a tranquilidade que o permitia visitar seus amigos e afilhado todos os dias.

Teddy já estava crescido. Ele estava no segundo ano de Hogwarts, ou pelo menos estaria quando acabassem as férias de verão. O fato de o afilhado morar com a avó não impediu Harry de contribuir em todos os aspectos no crescimento dele. Ele ouviu sua primeira palavra,ajudou em seus primeiros passos e o levou em seu primeiro voo de vassoura.

Harry o amava como um filho e sabia que Teddy o amava como um pai. Por isso, ele não queria que nada de ruim acontecesse com o garoto. Já teve dor demais.

Mas Teddy não era a única criança que ele queria proteger. Também havia a nova geração de Weasleys, todas aquelas crianças que o chamavam de tio. Os filhos dos seus outros amigos e até dos desafetos. Na verdade, ele queria que todas as crianças ao seu alcance ficassem seguras, por isso não se importava de ler e assinar papéis o dia inteiro se isso significasse maior segurança.

Mesmo que fosse entediante.

Ao fim de mais um dia, o chefe Harry Potter se levantou de sua cadeira e saiu da sala se despedindo daqueles que encontrava no caminho. Todos os dias sua saída do trabalho era calma, por esse motivo ele se espantou quando foi parado por uma mulher de cabelos negros e expressão séria que pediu para que ele a acompanhasse ao Departamento de Mistérios.

Nunca era coisa boa quando os inomináveis estavam envolvidos e isso era exatamente o que aquela mulher era. Apesar da sensação desagradável que o Departamento de Mistérios sempre o transmitia, Harry Potter não imaginava que seus dias de tédio tinham acabado.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

-Então, o que estou fazendo aqui?

Perguntou assim que foi levado até a sala que mais odiava de todo o Ministério da magia: a sala do véu,onde seu padrinho morreu.

-Desculpe a pressa em traze-lo, auror Potter,mas tenho certeza que vai entender quando explicarmos.

Falou a mulher que o acompanhou até lá, enquanto caminhava em direção ao véu. Quando se aproximou dele,ela continuou a falar:

-Sei que tem consciência do que é esse véu e o motivo de estar nesse departamento,assim como outros dispositivos que são considerados um perigo ao mundo em geral.

Harry só cruzou os braços parecendo mais entediado do que antes e esperou ela continuar.

-O que o senhor não sabe é que um dos dispositivos que estavam em poder desse departamento desapareceu há cinco horas e desde então as vozes do véu têm chamado o seu nome.

Agora Harry parecia preocupado e perguntou qual dispositivo desapareceu.

-Foi um dispositivo de rastreio.

-Não entendo qual o grande perigo que ele poderia ser.

-Esse dispositivo, auror Potter, foi criado para fazer um rastreamento completo do histórico dos objetos que seu controlador desejar conhecer,desde a criação dos objetos até o dono atual. Desde que ele sumiu todos conseguem ouvir vozes vindas desse véu que pedem para trazermos o senhor aqui.

Harry olhou desconfiado para ela e o véu,tentando sentir se havia mais alguém no local, mas não sentia ninguém além dos dois.

-Não estou ouvindo nada!

-Já está aqui!

Isso não foi dito pela mulher a sua frente. Com os olhos arregalados, Harry reconheceu que essa frase veio do véu e parecia ser dita por milhares de vozes sussurrantes várias e várias vezes.

-Acontece que o rastreador não foi a única coisa que desapareceu.

Voltou a dizer a inominável,enquanto Harry examinava o véu,fazendo-o voltar a olhar para ela.

-O chefe do Departamento de Mistérios também sumiu.

-Foi ele!Foi ele! Ele quer! Ele as quer!

Foram as frases que as vozes do véu passaram a repetir sem parar.

-O que está sendo feito para encontrá-los?

Harry parecia muito mais sério agora.

-Esse é outro motivo de estar aqui!-Respondeu a mulher. -Assim que a situação se tornou conhecida, o Ministro foi informado e me pediu para colocá-lo em frente as investigações.

Harry pareceu considerar a questão por um segundo e antes de poder dizer qualquer coisa a porta da sala foi escancarada e um de seus aurores e antigos colega de turma, Dean Thomas, apareceu ofegante e indiscutivelmente preocupado:

-Alguém o pegou, Harry! Alguém pegou o Teddy!

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Harry tinha que admitir que não estava raciocinando direito. A menos de duas horas ele pensava no tédio e paz. Agora seu mundo virou de cabeça para baixo por causa de outro maníaco com fome de poder.

Ao voltar correndo para sua sala, encontrou uma Andrômeda chorando e amassando um pergaminho nas mãos que possuía a indiscutível marca do Ministério.

O ex-chefe do Departamento de Mistérios sequestrou o seu afilhado e pedia três coisas em troca:as relíquias da morte. Depois de ler, Harry ficou parado sem conseguir respirar direito. A inominável que o acompanhou e seus aurores subordinados estavam ao seu redor discutindo soluções e tentando confortá-lo. Foi só o toque da mão trêmula de Andy no seu ombro que o fez voltar a realidade. Parou um segundo para analisar a situação, respirou fundo e começou a dar ordens de busca e investigação. Após definir uma missão para todos, pediu que Andy contatasse quem ela pensasse que pudesse ajudar e saiu da sua sala pela segunda vez nesse dia.

Confiava em seus aurores e amigos,mas precisava ter um plano B para qualquer eventualidade. Por isso, não pensou muito antes de se dirigir a lareira e gritar o nome de sua antiga escola para fazer algo que prometeu que jamais faria: encontrar a pedra da ressurreição e retirar a varinha das mãos do cadáver de Dumbledore.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Ele não sabia o que foi mais angustiante. Abrir de novo o caixão do homem que considerava um avó para tirar o que já havia devolvido ou pegar com suas mãos a pedra que poderia lhe permitir ver o sorriso dos seus pais e a preocupação dos pais de Teddy.

Ainda se lembrava da sombra de Remus Lupin dizendo que queria construir um mundo em que o filho pudesse viver mais feliz. E que belo trabalho Harry fez com isso.

Com certeza ele não sabia bem o motivo exato de seus olhos estarem cheios de lágrimas que ele não queria derramar, mas não importava mais. O passado não importava mais. Tudo que importava era levar seu afilhado pra casa e impedir que um maluco destruísse a vida de alguém.

Por que as pessoas não percebiam que as relíquias não são grande coisa? Que a única coisa que realmente importa são as pessoas? Por que esse cara tinha que envolver seu afilhado nisso?

Respirando fundo mais uma vez, Harry saiu de Hogwarts carregando dois dos objetos que mais odiava no mundo e um que ele sempre mantinha por perto.

Só precisava saber agora se a equipe estava pronta para a emboscada, ou se acharam o homem que começou essa loucura.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Um dia, quando Harry olhasse para esse momento do tempo de novo, ele ficaria com a dúvida de qual foi seu maior erro: entrar em desespero e pegar as relíquias ou voltar para o Ministério ainda as carregando.

Assim que saiu de Hogwarts,ele foi para a casa do ex-chefe dos Inomináveis e atual sequestrador do seu sobrinho, o homem que se chamava Donald Cole.

Já começou a perceber que o cara tinha problemas aí,pois nenhuma pessoa com o nome de um pato de desenho animado passa a vida sem nenhuma gozação. No entanto, a extensão dos reais problemas do cara só apareceram quando sua melhor amiga, Hermione Weasley, encontrou um livro escondido em algum canto obscuro da casa, esse livro explicava uma magia negra bem complicada envolvendo as três relíquias da morte e o véu. Isso tudo com a finalidade de aprisionar a morte e ser imortal.

Sério, qual é o problema das pessoas que querem ser imortais? Não conseguem viver bem nem uma vida e esperam que isso mude se ela durar pela eternidade?

Agora, o problema para o Ministério foi a carta encontrada na sala de estar do cara que foi escrita pra o Harry.

Ele estava esse tempo todo no Ministério, em alguma parte do Departamento de Mistérios,junto com o garoto, esperando as relíquias serem entregues para liberá-lo.

Ou os Inomináveis são todos incompetentes, ou o cara está tendo ajuda pra ficar lá incógnito.

Tudo bem até aí, na medida do possível. Os grupos de apoio formado por aurores estavam prontos pra entrar em ação e seria questão de minutos para encontrar o cara e seus aliados.

Mas assim que Harry pisou no Ministério,ele sabia que tinha algo errado. Ele não sabia exatamente o que,mas a cada passo que ele se aproximava do Departamento de Mistérios o sentimento aumentava. Havia algo chamando por ele e ele podia jurar que não eram as vozes do véu, apesar de ser exatamente essa a direção que o chamado estava vindo.

A Inominável que o contatou mais cedo estava na sala giratória do Departamento de Mistérios. Assim que Harry chegou, ela o informou da posição de um grupo de traidores na sala do véu, nada que surpreendeu Harry. As exigências eram simples. Harry devia entrar sozinho que eles liberariam o Teddy. Segundo as informações era um grupo de 20 inomináveis.

Ele já esteve em situações piores, portanto entrou na sala sem nenhum medo por si próprio. O tal do Donald estava na frente do véu segurando seu afilhado fortemente pelo braço. A única coisa que impediu Harry de matá-lo era que Teddy parecia estar bem.

Assim que o viu, o garoto sorriu e disse:

-Acaba com eles Harry!

Harry só podia fazer uma coisa, obedecer.

Os aurores e alguns Inomináveis invadiram o local bem sincronizados e enquanto Harry libertava Teddy a sensação ruim que o incomodava cresceu. O tal do Donald, enlouquecido por seu fraquíssimo plano ter falhado agarrou o cabelo do Teddy e chutou o estômago de Harry.

Nesse momento, Harry não saberia bem explicar o que aconteceu,mas quando viu seu afilhado próximo ao véu parecia que algo tomou conta do corpo dele que conseguiu empurrar Teddy pra segurança enquanto enfeitiçava o Donald. Assim que o sequestrador caiu ao chão, ele olhou ao redor e viu que todos os traidores estavam sendo contidos e que Teddy estava bem e seguro. Por isso ele não entendeu bem a sensação de desespero que o cobria até que viu um dos aurores mais experientes do departamento sorrir enquanto o empurrava em direção ao véu.

A partir de então, só conseguiu ouvir os sons desse homem sendo preso e seu afilhado gritando seu nome. Logo o silêncio e a escuridão tomaram conta de todos os seus sentidos.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Harry estava em um trem, apesar de que ele podia jurar que estava morrendo há 2 segundos.

Considerando o histórico dele com a morte, um trem não era tão estranho, só faltava Dumbledore estar ali.

-Desculpe desapontá-lo,mas estou longe de ter aquela barba.

Harry abriu os olhos, que não sabia estarem fechados, assim que ouviu a voz. Assim ele pôde ver o vagão de trem totalmente branco em que ele estava, o branco estava até em suas roupas e ele estava sentado em frente a um homem magro,segurando uma bengala e vestido todo de preto.

-Desculpe,mas...quem é você?

-Eu sou conhecido de muitas formas,mas acho mais direto me apresentar a você como a Morte.

Harry parecia meio incrédulo e foi nesse tom que falou:

-Não sabia que a Morte usava terno.

-Novos tempos,novas vestes. Passo mais despercebido assim, se eu não matar ninguém, é claro.

-É claro!-Harry falou como se estivesse falando com alguém mentalmente perturbado.

-Por que é tão difícil acreditar em mim? Afinal, você é o portador dos meus três presentes para os homens.

Agora Harry se espantou um pouco.

-Você quer dizer que essas relíquias são realmente...sabe...da Morte?

-O que você esperava? Não importa os poderes que os feiticeiros do seu mundo pensam que tem,não são capazes de criar algo que transcende o tempo e o espaço.

-Nossa!-Harry parecia impressionado e um pouco sarcástico.- E o que eu to fazendo aqui?

-Você morreu!

-Acho que essa parte eu já tinha entendido.

-Você morreu carregando meus presentes.

-E o que? Você quer de volta?

-Ah! Não, não!- Morte parecia meio entediado com a possibilidade.-Você é a primeira pessoa que morre carregando as três relíquias, por isso você está sendo oficialmente reconhecido como o mestre delas.

-O mestre da morte?

Morte olhou para ele como se olhasse para um barata.

-Humanos são tão arrogantes. O que te faz pensar que eu seria governado por presentes que eu dei?

Harry parecia um pouco envergonhado quando respondeu.

-É só o que dizem,não quis ofender.

Houve um curto silêncio em que Morte olhava para Harry que se remexia sem graça olhando para qualquer lugar, menos no homem, ser ou o que quer que fosse o magrelo assustador na frente dele.

-Estamos prestes a chegar no ponto de desembarque,senhor Potter, por isso é melhor eu explicar algumas coisas.

Agora Harry estava mesmo assustado.

-Não é só eu morrer e ir pra onde todo mundo que morre vai?

-Aí está! Você não é todo mundo. Você carrega meus presentes,então resolvi recompensá-lo.

Morte parecia muito magnânimo ao dizer isso. Harry só parecia aterrorizado ao escutar.

-Como assim?

-Você vai viver,mas em outro mundo.

Harry sabia que ia ter alguma coisa,mas ele não entedia o que essa coisa era, percebendo isso, Morte continuou.

-Você morreu em seu mundo, você não pode voltar a ele. Por isso estou o enviando a uma outra dimensão, onde as coisas podem ser diferentes ou iguais ao que você conhece.

-Por que eu não posso só morrer?- Perguntou esperançoso.

-Porque não seria nem um pouco divertido para mim.-Morte estava sorrindo ao dizer isso o que enfureceu Harry.

-E o que acontece se eu jogar as relíquias fora,hein?

Entediado, Morte respondeu:

-Você perde as únicas fontes de magia que vai possuir e continua o seu caminho como eu quiser,afinal eu te reconheço como o portador delas. Nada mais importa.

Harry agora está com os ombros caídos e parece desesperado, enquanto sente o trem parar.

-Por que está fazendo isso?

-Eu poderia inventar algo elaborado e dizer que você merece viver,mas eu vou ser sincero. Eu estou entediado!

Harry sentiu seu queixo cair pela resposta,enquanto Morte só desapareceu e tudo ficou escuro. Nesse pequeno espaço de tempo, ele se perguntou se era isso que Dumbledore quis dizer quando falou que "a morte é apenas a grande aventura seguinte",mas ele duvidava fortemente disso.

**Continua...**

**Author's Note:**

> Prólogo de uma série crossover já finalizada que vou postar nesse site.  
> Na verdade, nessa já tem um pequeno crossover, que é a figura de Morte, da série Sobrenatural. Se você não gosta da série, tudo bem é só não ler a próxima fic que vai ser com essa base. Mas a terceira será em outra e assim por diante.  
> Pra quem se interessar, é só ler as outras partes e se não gostar de algum dos mundos é só não ler aquela parte, apesar de haver uma sequência de eventos não são estritamente necessários para compreender as outras que eu postar. Se quiser entender, é só ler a descrição da série.  
> Espero que gostem e se divirtam lendo!


End file.
